


Here Comes Trouble

by chronicallyHaughty



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: Alternate Universe - Catlad, Classic flirting between Bats and Cats, M/M, Past Catlad!Dick Grayson, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2019-01-08 08:06:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12250368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chronicallyHaughty/pseuds/chronicallyHaughty
Summary: Dick Grayson was never taken in by Bruce Wayne, but that doesn't mean he didn't end up roaming Gotham dressed in tights anyway.





	Here Comes Trouble

**Author's Note:**

> This is for JayDick week day three: restraints! Title is from Valerie Broussard's "[Trouble](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=z_HefhZfWN4)". Hope y'all enjoy!

“Richard?” Dick hastily wiped his eyes at the call from behind him, before twisting his torso to get a look at the person. It was a woman, and she didn’t look like any of the workers at the orphanage, hair short and makeup carefully applied, dressed in a simple t-shirt featuring a band logo he didn’t recognise and jeans that looked deliberately cheap, which probably meant they were expensive. “Can I sit with you?”

“Y-yeah, sure.” She didn’t seem to care that the roof was dirty, just sat next to him with her legs dangling over the ledge. Her sneakers were worn, well-loved.

“I don’t know if you remember,” the woman started slowly, her voice low and melodious and pleasant to listen to. Dick inanely thought she probably had a nice singing voice. “But I was there, the other night. When it happened.”

Dick realised that he did remember her, actually. When most of the crowd had run for the exits she had been standing by the edge of the manège, gripping it and staring at him. Not the… the bodies on the ground, but _him._ He hadn’t really been paying attention to anything but the panicked bustle around his parents.

So what if she had been there? What did that matter when his parents were dead? They were gone, he’d never get to fly with them, or sing with them, or sit and mend his costume with them, ever again. And all because…

“I don’t think it was an accident,” he blurted. “We always check the lines before they go up and they were _fine,_ someone must’ve done something! I, I saw something. Some man was, was arguing with mister Haly, about money, I think, and I didn’t say anything because I was scared and now they’re _dead!”_

“That’s not your fault, Richard.” She picked at a thread on her jeans. “The only one who deserves to feel bad about this is the one who did it. Did you tell the police, afterwards?”

“No, I didn’t want to get mister Haly in trouble…”

“Say, just outta curiosity,” she asked nonchalantly. “What did the guy look like?”

“Who are you?” Dick asked bluntly instead of answering.

“My name is Selina.” She had a very pretty smile, but there was something secretive about it. It made you think that she knew something you didn’t and that she was privately laughing about it. “I was thinking I might give you a place to stay.”

“Oh. Okay.” He didn’t actually care where he stayed. He had wanted to stay at the circus but the woman in the suit hadn’t let him. The home he was at now was colorless and depressing and the other children were weird.

“That is, if you like cats?” He perked up.

“Yeah, I guess. I didn’t get to pet the lion back at the circus.”

“Well,” she smiled at him. “The ones living with me absolutely _demand_ to be petted. Want to head down?”

“Sure.” Wait. Dick had climbed, but… “How did you even get up here?”

Her smile turned into an all out grin. Then she jumped off the roof.

“Holy mackerel!” Dick blurted. She had landed as daintily as a flower first on a window ledge, then down to the lid of the dumpster below, and finally onto the concrete. She winked up at him as he gaped at her.

“You comin’, Richard?” He hadn’t laughed since he got here but right then she looked so much like a cat, immensely pleased with herself. She was young, Dick realised as he got to his feet. Probably younger than his parents. With a grin and a jaunty wave he flipped down to the street, finishing with a sweeping bow, to Selina’s applause. He loved making people laugh.

“It’s Dick, actually. And yeah, I’ve heard all the jokes.” She actually giggled at that. Success.

“Alright, Dick it is. I hope you and I can become good friends, Dick.”

Together, they walked back inside the orphanage.

—————

It had all been fun and games once, Dick was sure he remembered that. But then Batman had gotten a sidekick of his own, and now? Now the kid had grown up and was being a _real pain in the ass._ And not in a fun way. The ground was filthy and his assailant was relieving him of his plunder with one hand while holding his wrists to his back in a painful twist with the other. While sitting on him. Not very dignified.

“Y’know, I’ve been meaning to ask. Why ‘Flamebird’? Was Phoenix taken?” Dick struggled against the bat-ropes around his wrists, but casually, like he was only curious and not actually trying to escape. Flamebird didn’t seem to buy it and finally got off of him to flip him over so he could fasten one of his wrists to a nearby signpost with a handcuff he pulled out of his belt. A bit overkill, really, but at least Dick was allowed to sit up, he supposed. Ew, his chest was dripping with something foul-smelling. He grimaced.

“Didn’t want to get into a tiff with Marvel Comics, you know how it is…” Flamebird was smirking down at him, white streak in his hair as enticing as ever.

Dick could not let himself be distracted by daydreams right now, even if that had definitely not been a gun in his pocket. He had to focus on getting out of this precarious situation. Not that the guy made it easy on him, Dick despaired, as he proceeded to shove a pec in Dick’s face to fiddle with something behind him. Mm, _biteable_. Though maybe not through the kevlar. Batvlar. Gah, focusing, Dick could focus.

“Oh yes, I myself was considering ‘Black Cat’ but, well. Didn’t need the _Trouble_ with a potential lawsuit–, ugh!” Dick felt Flamebird test the restraints before giving a pleased grunt. Shit. He was in some serious trouble now. No pun intended.

“Not so much of that bad luck with you, kitkat. Mostly bad luck _for_ you lately, right? How very _troublesome.”_ Dick growled and renewed his efforts to free himself, no matter how futile it seemed. He was the punster in these parts, damn it! The bat-brat may be all grown up now but Dick was still older!

“And since we’re gonna spend a few minutes together waiting for the cops, I might as well tell you that the name is from a Kryptonian legend. Pretty neat, huh?”

“Oh yes, how very fascinating,” Dick drawled, feeling rather fed up with the whole thing and wanting out of his bonds and away from this mess. He was starting to feel a bit embarrassed about the whole situation, really.

“C’mon, Batsy… Won’t you let me go? For old times sake?” Dick smiled abashedly, hoping to distract. Flamebird grinned back at him and lazily leaned against the brick wall opposite him, slowly taking out a pack of cigarettes from his jacket pocket, lighting one, then putting the box back, patting the pocket. A stupid looking power play, and Dick nearly told him as much before remembering to hold his tongue.

“Nah,” he drawled. “This way I’ll know where to find you. I promise to visit you at Blackgate, bring you a box of cookies maybe.”

 _“Or…_ you let me go, and in return I give you a nice little reward, how’s that sound?” Dick tried, but really, his heart wasn’t in it. He knew when he had lost.

“I don’t think so, kitty-cat. Tempting offer, though, I’ll give you that,” he replied, belatedly and clearly distracted by whatever was on the screen of the telephone he had pulled out. Looked to Dick like he was playing Pokémon Go.

Just as he was about to try his next trick, which was crying and hoping he’d look pathetic enough to get Flamebird’s guard down, he caught a glimpse of something moving on the rooftop above the Bat. Something… purple.

Spoiler. His little sister, Stephanie, here to save the day! Thank goodness. The two of them had eighteen lives between them, but maybe this could be solved without risking any of them. He forced his eyes to keep moving so as to not draw any attention to her. Flamebird seemed busy with his phone though, frowning down at it in concentration as he tapped. Dick tried not to give anything away, but the shock was a little bit difficult to keep off of his face the next time he looked up in Spoiler’s direction.

She was in the process of dangling a seemingly unconscious Batboy by the ankles off of the side of the building. How she had managed that was a question that would have to wait, but _damn_ if Dick wasn’t curious. At her thumbs up he got his captors attention.

“Hey. Hey, Flamebrain. Wanna play a game while we wait?” He arched his back, showing off a little, and was pleased when Flamebird stopped swiping on his phone to stare for a beat. _Yeah, that’s right. This is what you’re missing out on._ He seemed to shake himself out of his stupor and Dick smirked.

“Not particularly.” Cute, but now Dick had regained control of the situation, restraints notwithstanding.

“Yeah, whatever.” He tossed his hair out of his face, dismissively.“So! Tell me: what’s black and blue and upside down?”

“What, should I call you Riddler Junior now?” Flamebird asked with a hint of irritation coloring his voice.

“Nope, but the answer’s downright _batty._ Also, dangling right above you.” He had tried to keep his mirth out of his voice but damn, that joke was _inspired._ Mental pat on the back for that one.

“What– shit! Batboy?!” At Flamebird’s startled shout the sidekick stirred.

“Ugh… Ah! Holy shi–, Jesus fu–!” Dick couldn’t hold back his laughter any longer as the current Batboy started wiggling like a worm on a hook. Ah, hook, line, and…

“How about a trade, big bird? A cat for a bat? Or I could just cut the rope and let him fall down to you.” …And sinker. Spoiler grinned down brilliantly at them all, claws teasing at the rope and causing Flamebird to tense.

“Fine! Fine, alright, just… Don’t hurt the kid, okay?” Of course not. But kind, sweet Flamebird would never take that risk. Distantly, Dick could hear the police sirens closing in.

“I’m not gonna do anything. Gravity might, though! So hurry up and free _my_ brother and I’ll leave you with yours.”

Teeth grit in fury, Flamebird stomped across the alley and got to work on the restraints tying Dick up.

“Oh, you’re too sweet,” Dick simpered, back in the mood for a game now that he wasn’t about to lose anymore.

“Shut the fuck up,” Flamebird growled. Hm, not quite so pleased now, was he.

As the ropes fell away, Dick rose to his feet gracefully, allowing his body to brush against Flamebird. To his credit he didn’t flinch, only followed. Oh right, he’s taller than Dick now. _Dangit._ Regardless, Dick persevered.

“My, oh my! Temper, temper.” With the cuff unlocked Dick found himself unable to resist giving a parting shot, reaching out to gently touch that white streak. So pretty… “Next time, let’s tie each other up in a more _fun_ way.”

Flamebird blinked in surprise, and then… he actually _grinned,_ cheeks red but eyes crinkling at the edges.

“Maybe. Stop stealing things, then we can talk.” Dick grinned back. Well, _well._

 _“Eurgh,”_ Spoiler gagged from her rooftop, while Batboy whined.

“Oh god, please, _please_ just drop me, Spoiler. End it, _please.”_

Dick was loath to leave now, but the walls were awash with red and blue and the cars about to reach their location, so he swiftly climbed up to Spoiler and waved down at Flamebird.

“Not that this hasn’t been fun, but I think it’s high time the young lady and I took our leave. Ciao!”

Flamebird waved back, still with a slight grin on his handsome face, while his young colleague grumbled about not wanting the cops see him in his current state. Dick and Stephanie didn’t stick around though, instead they took off across the rooftops in the direction of home. Though the night ended without the plunder he might have managed to grab something else of _quite_ some value…

“Nicely done, Spoiler. I gotta ask, how the hell did you pull if off?” he asked as he rolled to his feet, Stephanie on his heels, easy and free. At home up here. He’d always be grateful that Selina agreed to take her on.

“Ha! Got up close and personal with Buttboy, and then got him with a brick to the face. Easy peasy.”

Dick almost fumbled his next jump, he was laughing so hard.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, Dick and Jason were flirting like pro BatCats, but honestly the brick worked in one universe, it might work in this one, too. Keep up the good work, Steph!
> 
> This fic has a tumblr post [here](http://chronicallyhaughty.tumblr.com/post/166037231544/)! That's my writing blog, but [this](http://nattvingen.tumblr.com/) is my main blog where I post a lot of DC stuff.


End file.
